Ascalon
The Ascalon is a terrible weapon created by Azmuth centuries ago before the creation of the Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix. Backstory Azmuth was inspired to create the sword when he saw a planetary system in perfect alignment while with his love Xenith on Primus, the planet he had created. The sword was created to tap into the primal forces of the universe. Xenith deemed the creation of the sword as irresponsible, but Azmuth ignored her. By the time he had finished creating it Xenith had left him. The sword was later stolen from Azmuth by an Incursion who hoped to end the eons-long civil war between the many factions on his homeworld. The result however, was the destruction of the Incursion homeworld. Shocked by what he had done, Azmuth hid away the sword and dedicated himself to peaceful sciences, creating the Omnitrix as an apology to both the galaxy and Xenith. Sometime later, Azmuth visited a primitive world he had discovered in his studies; Earth. There he found that the creature known as Diagon and the Lucubra were invading the planet with hopes to conquer this entire dimension. A group of knights had tried to stop them, but many had fallen under the mind-control of Diagon and the Lucubra. Only the strongest of the knights, Sir George, born a Roman soldier who had somehow lived for 900 years, was able to resist the Diagon's mind control. However he could not defeat it. Azmuth gave Sir George the sword, saying that he was worthy enough to weild its terrible power. George named it Ascalon and used the sword to cut out the Diagon's heart, he cast the Diagon back into its dimension, sealed it in, and stabbed the sword through the heart, for as long as the sword pierces the heart, Diagon cannot gain its full power. Many years later, after Sir Cyrus foolishly broke open the seal and let the Lucubra back into our dimension, Sir George went on a quest to regain his sword from the shrine built around it and the Diagon's heart by the Diagon's followers (The Flame Keepers' Circle) but the sword and heart fell into the hands of Vilgax, who was pretending to be the Diagon worshipped by The Flame Keepers' Circle so that he could regain his empire. Diagon possesed the Forever Knights squire Winston and told Vilgax that infinite power lay beyond the seal. Vilgax believed him and travelled to the seal, which he broke with the sword. Vilgax was sucked into Diagon's dimension along with Diagon's heart. Old George arrived at the seal and picked up the sword, rejuvenating himself once more to defeat the Diagon and stop him form enslaving his dimension. Azmuth was doubtful of him however, and told Ben and his team that the power of the sword would corrupt George too. Ben confronted George and reached an agreement with him. If George failed to stop the Diagon, Ben would recieve the sword and attempt to stop Diagon himself. Powers and Abilities It can cut open into the fabric of reality, Giving one incredible power like energy projection, making potals out of thin air and making whirlwinds strong enough to hurl back Humungousaur. It also allow one to be immune to mind control and attacks. Misuse of its power and it can destroy an entire planet. It also gives the user the abilite to eminate shockwaves from their hands and telepaphicly control the sword. As soon as some one touches it the person will suddenly wear armor. While using the sword Sir George could even take on Ultimate Humungousaur. Trivia *Azmuth in Solitary Alignment had plan on taking the sword back when he took notice on what was going on in Ben's battle with Vilgax. *Contrary to the belief of some people the sword is made with science and not magic through it appears to be magic to some people. See Also *Ascalon Gallery Category:Technology Category:Items Category:Alien Tech Category:Weapons Category:Artifacts